ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Sai and Yume's snow ball fight (10/9/12)
Where: Yonshigakure Main Gate (10/9/12) Who: Yume, Sai The start of a battle.. YumeMoumoku: -throws a snow ball at sai- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: -is preoccupied so it hits me in the side of the face- What the--..oh..oh it's on now -puts game face on. Tosses a snowball at Yume- YumeMoumoku: -ducks befor using his chakra strings to grab up a crap tone of snow balls and whips them all at sai like a hale of snow ball doom- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I use both speed and my knowledge of handseals to bypass the ones needed to creat the Great Fireball, and just go straight to the act. I take in a breath, stoking my Chakra before expelling it in a massive fireball that not only melts all the incoming snowballs, but evaporates them into steam, due to the sheer temperature of my fire. YumeMoumoku: awww pitty -flicking a singal finger back at him in a motion as if saying come here as a singal snow ball from behind sai darts toward her to hit her dead in the back of the head- The REAL fight begins! SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: My gaze snapped toward Yume's finger, the motion clear as it was in front of him. I wasn't quite sure what it meant, but reacted nonetheless; I wasn't so much of a Genin that I didn't react to any slightest motion a person made. I dropped to the ground, immediately landing on my hands and slightly on my toes. This allowed me to dodge the snowball aimed at the back of my head. YumeMoumoku: -letting out a chuckle as he watched her he would make another funny looking hand motion as two snow balls flew at her from her sides 1 on her left and the other coming at her on the right- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I let out a snort of breath through my nose, which kicked up a plume of smoke as my breath was seen. I channeled Chakra to my arms and legs and did a pushup motion. Due to the Chakra, it caused me to be pushed up into the air at least four feet, letting me dodge the new snowballs. I came back down, landing on my feet, swiping out my left hand, grabbing up a handful of snow. I held it, as I channeled more Chakra to my legs before shifting my weight and sprinting. I moved quickly, just a blur it seemed as I let loose my ball of snow, aiming straight for Yume's face. I didn't let my snowball fly, until I had switched my running direction, to Yume's left. Hopefully my speed and sudden change of direction would confuse Yume, allowing my snowball to smack him right in the face. YumeMoumoku: -watching her closely a huge chesher cat like grin would move across the formalie blind boys face. watching her move and seem as if becoming nothing more then a blur a giggle would fall past his lips as her movements would move to regester in his mind as he was no longer using his sight to fallow her but his hearing. hearing a wizzing sound yume would tilt his head to the left in his normal strange bad habbit just as he heard the snow ball wiz past his head having moved his head just in time befor getting smacked dead in the face with it. raising his arms up befor him as if in some creepy zombie like motion, he would cross his arms over his chest befor launching them out befor him once more to send another hale of snow balls flying towards her sending them flying at her from her left and right as well as infront, behind and above her- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I watched my snowball miss Yume and I gritted my teeth, mind racing with the possible reasons why he was able to dodge it. The boy couldn't see, so all of his other senses were heightened; that could mean he heard it and reacted accordingly. Of course, now I had a bigger problem to worry about, as snowballs were now flying at me from every direction and I took the easy way out: I Body Flickered. I pulled what Chakra I needed, and due my extensive knowledge in Ninjutsu, there was no extra Chakra wasted, nor any effort that went unused. While I did this, I went through the handseals needed to perform the Body Replacement Technique. After that was finished, I let my gathered Chakra snap through me, making me disappear in a second before reappearing behind Yume. I didn't make a move after I appeared, nor was my breath any quicker from my actions. It was controlled, regulated, to not make a sound. The snowballs were still moving, causing a wizzing sound through the air and I took my first motions, bending down and gathered two fist fulls of snow. I stood back up, using Chakra to make my motions quicker. The snowballs were closer to my dummy and I took my first step. Silent and stealthly I moved, using every second of training I held to being able to move like this. 17 years of being a Shinobi, 4 years of being an ANBU; any sound could betray your location. You have to move silently, or you died. The snowballs hit my 'body' and the puff of smoke was audible, there was no hiding that. Though, with that noise I moved again, tensing my mucles, using perfect control. My arms raised up and aimed for the sides of Yume's face and I had every intent on smashing the handfuls of snow I held onto his cheeks. Hopefully the resulting confusion from believing I had been hit, only for the puff of smoke to be heard, and how extremely stealthy I had moved, would allow my attack to actually hit. YumeMoumoku: -watching the scene lay out befor him his head would move to fall to the other side as his hearing would pick up the sounds of the snow balls crashing to the ground and the poofing sound of the clone. freezing himself for a moment his body would seem to take on a statue like posture not even his chest would rise to show the boy to be breathing. he was deadly still not even his own breathing could be heard it was a technique of his he had developed from being blind and having every slight sound being importent it was what he did when he was lissening closely to what was going on around him. closing his eyes he would fallow a deep gut feeling if sai wasn't out befor him she was some where near by and he would have it coming to him. drawling in a deep breath he would go threw the hand motions for a body replacement jutsu as he pulled the chakra for it, replacing himself with his beloved puppet oka to leave him now standing where sai was originaly. opening his eyes he would now peer out as he watched his puppet geting smashed in the face with snow balls- awww man i'm so glad i had my puppets water sealed -he would say in his normal wisper like voice as he would flinch abit- Category:Casual